The One I Love
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: My wierd Gravitation X Tokyo Babylon crossover. Two very similar people meet up in a mysterious Dreamscape. Someone else seems to want them to talk.


_((Author's Notes - Uhh... not really much to say about this one. My freaky Gravitation/Tokyo Babylon crossover. I got the idea for this from a quote in my English textbook, so.... yeah. I resisted the urge to put Muraki from Yami no Matsuei in here, but it would be too confusing. Maybe another time. Pity me if it doesn't turn out so good. Seishirou and Yuki, talking about Subaru and Shuichi in a mysterious dream. Okay, so the whole Dreamscape thing is rather X-1999, so sue me. Takes place between mangas 1 & 2 of Tokyo Babylon, and just before the last episode of Gravitation, if anyone wants to know.))  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything on this fic. Oh, wait, I own the Dreamscape I created for Yuki and Seishirou to chat in. Other than that, Yuki and Shuichi belong to their respective owners, and Seishirou, Subaru, the concept of Dreamscape and all the lovely sakura petals belong to CLAMP.  
_  
The One I Love...  
  
_Based on the song by The Rasmus of the same name.  
_  
Now, this was strange. Seishirou couldn't recall the last time he'd actually dreamt something. Well, something that didn't involve Subaru or Hokuto, at any rate. Or sakura. Not that this dream didn't have it's fair share. They billowed across in soft waves, across what seemed to be an empty Dreamscape. How odd. But it was right. Just empty, black space. Kind of like the sakura maboroshi, only, there was no sakura.

Or, perhaps Seishirou had been wrong. There was someone here. Only... Seishirou didn't recognise him.

As the man turned to face the other occupant of this Dreamscape, Seishirou felt himself stiffen. This wasn't an object in his dream. This man was as real as he was.

"...Who are you?" The strange man, speaking. Although his Japanese was fluent enough, Seishirou had to wonder if he might not be Japanese by race. A particularly good Gaijin, maybe? His hair was blonde, for one thing, and he didn't seem the type to dye it. Dark yellow, almost amber eyes, like his own. It was unnerving. They weren't normal eyes. They were the kind of eyes that could kill.

He was the type of person who could kill. Predator. Somewhere, in Seishirou's mind, he felt a grudging respect for the man. They would understand each other. "...Sakurazuka Seishirou. Yours?" "Yuki. Eiri Yuki. Are these yours?" The nerve. The man had taken hold of a handful of the sakura petals, that blew past in an invisible breeze. Seishirou felt himself stiffen, yet again, but answered with a normal strand of confidence.

"Yes, they are. Why?" "They showed me something... a person dear to me." Yuki released the sakura petals, and as they blew in that invisible wind, something shimmered in their path. A glowing image, for a split second, of a boy. Barely twenty, Seishirou thought. Dyed pink hair, and big, expressive blue eyes. Something about those eyes reminded him of his Subaru-kun's expressive emerald orbs. Somehow, probably from the sakura, he caught a whispered name, or was that from his new acquaintance? "...Shuichi?" "How did you know that-... Sakurazuka-san, was it?" Yuki rounded on him, looking angry.

Careful to hide anything he might've said, Seishirou fumbled in his pocket for a moment and withdrew a packet of cigarettes, lighting one and pressing it between his lips, taking a soft drag. To his surprise, Yuki did the same, but seemed to have a little trouble in finding the lighter.  
With a pointedly leisurable motion, Seishirou withdrew his own, offering it to the blonde author. With a slight raised eyebrow of surprise, Yuki took it, lighting his cigarette. Returning it, with a gruff 'Arigatou.', he took a drag from the cigarette, blowing smoke into the air, where it promptly disappeared.

"...He's important to you, isn't he?" Seishirou's voice, sounding almost cold in the dark maboroshi.

Just across from him, he saw the man look up. A swift nod, "...Yes. He is." The author took a drag from his cigarette, yet again, "...A complete idiot, but important to me, nonetheless. What about you?"

The question caught Seishirou on surprise and he was about to reply in the negative, when an image of a dark-haired, green-eyed young Sumeragi leapt to mind, "...Yes. Yes, I have someone I care for. I... I love him. Why do you ask?"

"...Never lose him. You won't realise it until he's gone, but never hurt him." Yuki's eyes were hard, and he stared at Seishirou's face with a kind of contempt, his voice contary to his eyes, "...I... I hurt Shuichi... very much. Now, I'm never going to get him back."

Seishirou frowned, removing the so-called cancer stick from his mouth, regarding Yuki through his glasses. "...You talk like you think I would hurt him. My Subaru-kun is everything to me."

"I don't know how... but..." Yuki frowned, reaching up and removing his own glasses, "...I know that you're going to hurt him, very badly, before you part. I must warn you not to. You'll regret it more than anything in the world."

"...My Subaru-kun is meant to be hurt. It's why I keep him so close. I made a Bet with him, a long time ago. He doesn't know it was me, but I do. And I'm determined to hold it out until he dies." Seishirou's voice was confident. "...He doesn't know who I am."

"But I do, Sakurazukamori."

Seishirou blinked, looking up, "How-...?!" "The sakura.. they... I can only discribe it as telling me. You have a special relationship with these trees, I can tell..." Impeccably, the dark maboroshi faded into that day. The day, many years ago.  
  
_"I'll make a bet with you..."_

_"A bet?"_

_"Yes. When I next meet you, I will try my hardest to feel something for you. but if I feel nothing... If you mean nothing more to me than that doll... Then I will kill you."_

_"W-what...? I can't hear you with all the wind... s-sorry..."_

_"But, for today... I'll let you go."_

_The sakura petals swirled, as the youth pressed his lips to the back of each of the boy's hands in a delicate kiss. Even as his lips touched the soft skin, a glaring pentragram was marked there, in savage cuts. The blood ran down the boy's wrists, and the youth caught him as he fainted. A swirl of sakura obscured the rest of the scene.  
_  
Seishirou smiles, skeptically, from the edge of the Dreamscape. Yuki is standing with him. Frowning a little, he glances at Seishirou, seeming rather upset, "...Your idea of fun? You pull a boy, barely older than you were then, allong with something, when you know you're only going to hurt him?"

Seishirou frowns, seeming slightly vexed. _I won't hurt him... I love him... No._ "Yes. I think it'll be amusing."

"You are a terrible liar, Sakurazuka-san."

The Sakurazukamori is stung, and, for a moment, he merely stands, open-mouthed. Then, he seems to regain his wits, "Not that you are much better, Eiri-san...!" As if at the Sakurazukamori's command, the maboroshi fades again, and comes to life in a living room of sorts.  
  
_"Why...? Why did you kiss me then? Why didn't you reject me? If you hate me, just hit me like you want to! Maybe it's a meaningless kiss to you, but not to me! I mean it...! It's true that Mika-san told me that she would have Seguchi-san support me. But... But I don't care about some reward! I wanted to know more about you, and even if it's not much... I thought I was helping you!"_

_"You are a liar. It was for me? Heh, you make me laugh. Nobody does something for someone without expecting something in return. That's just a big lie."_

_"...Yuki...."_

_The pink-haired boy stared after the door, tears running down his cheeks as he stared numbly at the closed door. Betrayed, hurt, when he thought he could help. First heartbreak is always the worst.  
_  
"See..? You dared to preach to me, when you've put that boy through the same. Perhaps even more pain than I've ever inflicted on Subaru-kun. You're a hypocrite, Eiri-san." Yuki wasn't watching the Dreamscape. He wasn't watching anything. Slowly, he opened his mouth, not looking up at Seishirou,

"...I've made some mistakes, yes. Too many to count. But I regret them now, and that's all that matters. I won't even get Shuichi back, but you still have a chance to help Subaru." Slowly, the author's predatory eyes raised to look at Seishirou."...Don't screw up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:Lani:. Well... there we go. My wierd little crossover._

_.:Shuichi:. Must be the first 'fic i've read that didn't feature me. Well, not directly._

_.:Lani:. Yeah. Added to the fact that my next Gravi fic is gonna have Ryuichi-chan as the main charry._

_.:Ryuichi:. Me?_

_.:Lani:. Yes you, you big oaf!!_

_.:Ryuichi:. Yay! Ryu-chan's gonna be the best ne no da!!_

_.:Lani:. ...Someone reminds me to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun first..._

_.:Seishirou:. ...Who are these idiots....?_

_.:Lani:. ...They're from Gravi..._

_.:Seishirou:. ...And Gravi is-...?_

_.:Shuichi:. Why you-....!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
